A Not So Overpowered Abomasnow
by The Average Mailman
Summary: Taco wanted to become the best like no one ever was. More like Abomasnow is the best there ever was! (Crappy summary) Comedy and a lot of humor as Taco and Abomasnow have fun with champions and toy with Youngster Joey. Swearing and all around fun.
1. Poor Cynthia

Hi guys! Welcome to our first story on Fanfiction. We will be trying to get a small group of people to read our stories before publishing an Ash betrayal story. I like to think that we have a unique writing style. My brother and I wanted to write fan-fiction so we started some stories. We will post one everyday for about a week. Hope to enjoy! (This is a re-upload of the story because it messed up.)

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

Taco Burrito was a normal kid in every sense of the word except for the fact that he wasn't normal. For one, his name. His parents could never quite answer why they'd named him what they did, but miraculously no one ever made fun of him for it. Maybe it was because Taco was held back three times and was two feet taller than everyone else. Whatever the reason, Taco got along quite well with everyone in trainer school.  
"Finally gettin' out of here, eh?" People would say to him every year. He would smile and nod, hoping against hope they got hit by a truck.  
On the last day, he was this close to taking a massive crap on the teacher's desk, just to spite her. However, he managed to get out of the school without incident.

-3 years later-

Taco yawned as he tossed his Abomasnow's pokeball around.  
Cynthia shivered, as she prepared her final and last hope against the Burrito's onslaught.  
"Please…" she whispered, "Have mercy…"  
"Say what?" Taco looked up from deciding how best to crush Cynthia's hopes and dreams of being the best trainer in the region.  
He looked back down and selected Abomasnow, as he'd been considering him in the first place, but he always liked to give his other 'mons a battle or two to keep them in shape.  
With a quick flick of his wrist, he whipped pure death at Cynthia's face.  
Cynthia's eyes widened as she felt the grim reaper's scythe press gently against her throat.  
Abomasnow burst out of the ball with an unearthly roar, and slammed into the ground with the force of a few dump trucks. He fixed his beady eyes on his prey: Cynthia's Milotic.  
Taco pulled out the rest of his lunch and started going at it. He was starving, as he hadn't eaten in two hours. A quick glance at the scoreboard to see how long he had to finish his taquitos revealed that out of his team, only one had fainted. Out of Cynthia's team… well, her Milotic was the only one left alive.  
Cynthia's shaky command brought Taco back to the fight. "Milotic! Use… muddy water!"  
Milotic flexed, as a huge wave burst from behind the scaly pokemon.  
Taco swallowed. He was gonna have to order more guacamole next time he paid a visit to these guys. They were freakin' stingy.  
"Abomasnow, use fuckin' death or somethin." He bit into his last taquito. Damn, the sour cream really ruined the flavor. Okay, so no sour cream, and more guacamole next time. Got it.  
Abomasnow, given a command, leaped forward. He shot an ice beam at the water, freezing it instantly to -273 C and rendering the molecules instantly unable to move, proving scientific theories and disproving many more. With a sideways somersault, he twirled over the frozen mass and landed on top of Milotic's coils, crushing the air from Milotic's body. No one had ever seen an Abomasnow move that quickly, but here he was.  
Abomasnow's massive paws closed over Milotic's throat, the other sent vine whips wrapping around Milotic, rendering movement an impossibility. Milotic's eyes were wide with fear, as Abomasnow looked into its eyes as a cat might look at a mouse.  
Then came the headbutt.  
It was impossibly fast, impossibly powerful, and everyone felt it inside and outside the stadium. With a resounding BOOM, Abomasnow's head travelled into Milotic's at what many people would later swear was light speed. Milotic's neck snapped backwards into the ground and cracked the concrete, as the lower body twitched and spasmed, still held steady by Abomasnow's vines, which retracted a second later to lay the now limp body on the ground.  
"Stomp him or somet- ach" Taco tried to order Abomasnow to do a move, but he choked on the last bite of his taquito. They freakin' burned the tortilla on this one. 


	2. Youngster Joey

**Chapter 2: Abomasnow's Debut**

People had always assumed Taco's pokemon team would be weak and fragile, as being held back three times never meant someone was very smart. That was until they met Abomasnow, Taco's first pokemon. People didn't understand what that Abomasnow was on. Poor Youngster Joey learned the hard way that Abomasnow was probably on steroids.  
"Hey there newb! Ready to get beaten by my perfect Bidoof? It's in the top 1% of Bidoof, so you don't stand a chance."  
Poor Youngster Joey's brain was the size of a cat's testicle and didn't understand that Abomasnow is the final evolution and therefore is most likely a very powerful pokemon. The next 30 seconds consisted of Youngster Joey watching in disbelief as his top 1% Bidoof was thrown into the ground before being Hammer Armed into five different trees. Let's not forget the fact that he was frozen by a Blizzard before being Frenzy Planted.  
"So. How's life?" Taco said casually, as his Abomasnow beat the Bidoof more times than necessary. Youngster Joey's eye twitched before wetting up, as he watched his first pokemon being beaten past -HP.  
"I-I-I guess it's been good." He said shakily, before his face lost its unnerved look and gained a look of determination. He returned Bidoof and raised a pokeball that had a sticker of a massive, pink heart.  
"This is for Papa Juan and Mama Bertha!" He screeched in a high pitched voice, before throwing the pokeball as hard as he could into the sky. Turns out he could throw quite hard, as the pokeball disappeared from sight.  
"Huh." Taco said, somewhat in disbelief a 11 year old kid could throw a pokeball that high.

-5 minutes later-

As both trainers finally saw the pokeball coming back down, they stood up and Taco waited in anticipation for the reveal. As the pokeball opened and revealed the pokemon inside, Taco's face contorted into inhuman rage at seeing the pokemon inside.  
"ABOMASNOW! SHOW HIM WHAT A REAL ICE TYPE IS MADE OF!"

-1 minute later-

Taco raised his pokeball in satisfaction as he returned his Abomasnow, while on the other side, Youngster Joey was crying a river. On the ground was Articuno, utterly beaten to a pulp by the unnatural Abomasnow. Taco turned around and walked away in satisfaction, a smile on his face. 


End file.
